People Change
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie are out and living on their own. Will a little get-together made by Sikowitz bring two friends even closer?  Bori/Cabbie pairings. May change to M for future chapters of drug refrences.


**This is my first..._ever_ Bori story**. **I _really _hope you like it...because...well...I like the Beck/Tori AND the Andre/Tori pairing. So, yeah...this is a first.**

**The plot is very simple...**

**After Hollywood Arts, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Trina, Cat, and Robbie are living out on their own. During that time, Jade broke up with Beck and ended up falling for a goth guy she met in her neighborhood-and is now living with the guy. Beck was, at first, pretty upset by it, but he got over it within the week-he thought she was too controlling anyway. Tori remains close in touch with him and Andre, and Cat and Robbie. Cat and Tori are the best of friends, though it's slightly strained because of Jade's on and off moodswings(Cat says it's probably because of Jade's period). Cat is now living happily with Robbie, while Tori, Trina, Andre, and Beck own their own houses and condos. The four of them are single, but Trina somehow manages to hook up with 5 guys, then sleeps with one at the end of the night after clubbing.**

**Sikowitz, one day, wants to have a little get-together with his favorite students. And all of them are pumped for it.**

**

* * *

**

It was on a Saturday.

Tori got off of her shift early-she worked as a part-time waitress during the day and a jazz singer at night (her whole shift ends at ten). She went straight home, and changed out of her work uniform, and into a white cami (with a black cami underneath), a black skirt, and converse. As she headed out, she got a text from Cat.

_Hey u! u on ur way? :D_

Tori smiled and texted back:

_**Yep! u and Rob?**_

_U kno it!_

Tori got in her car and drove off, her heart pounding in her chest full of excitement and curiosity. She couldn't wait to see everyone-even Sikowtiz. And come to think of it, she should've stopped by somewhere to give him some coconuts and witness one of his 'visions'.

Knowing Cat, she probably already beat her to it.

* * *

Pulling up into the parking lot at the park, Tori looked around. The sky was partly clear, the sun was out, and the weather was perfect.

She got out, then smiled when she saw Sikowitz himself, and nearly ran over to him.

"Hey, Sikowitz!" She said, hugging her teacher.

"Tori!" He smiled at her. "Hi, how are ya?"

"I'm good!" She looked around. "Who else is-?"

Her voice was cut off when she heard a deep, familiar voice from not far behind her.

"TORI!"

Tori turned around. "Andre!"

The two friends embraced, beaming.

"Sikowitz!" Said Andre.

"Andre, how nice to see you old boy." Said Sikowitz. "Glad you two made it first."

"Why?" Said Tori and Andre in unison.

"You two can help me with the stage I'm setting up over here." He pointed just south of where they were standing. There, indeed, was what looked like a sound stage. Tori beamed at the thought of singing up there, especially with Cat, Andre...

Beck...

"Cool!" Said Andre, then jogged off to keep up with an already walking Sikowitz.

"Hey, wait up!" Said Tori, snapping out of her brief trance, and ran after them. "What can I do to help?"

"Being a lil lady," said Sikowitz, sipping his coconut with a straw,"you can help Cat with decorations...-"

"Cat?" Tori looked up at the stage as they approached and saw Cat standing there, waving at them with Robbie not too far behind her. "CAT!"

She ran up the stairs and hugged Cat tightly, both squealing, then hugged Robbie soon afterwards.

"Robbie!" Tori smiled.

"Hiya." Said Robbie, smiling friendly and awkwardly as always. Andre walked over and helped Robbie place the speakers and Tori and Cat decorated, not minding anyone's business but their own. Sikowitz looked rather empressed with himself, and continued to slurp happily.

* * *

"So," Said Cat casually to Tori. "has the lucky guy caught your eye yet?"

Tori smiled. "Nah, not really."

"Oh?" Cat looked around before lowering her voice. "Not anyone _we_ know?"

Tori swallowed hard as she thought of Beck. "Um...no." Her cheeks gave her away.

"C'mon, Tori, who is he?"

Tori didn't answer right away as she thought deeply.

_Do I really have a thing for Beck?_ she thought. _No...I can't. He and Jade...wait-he and Jade broke up last year. And he's been free ever since...but...he's so handsome...and charming...and talented...and breathtaking...and considerate...and...who wouldn't want...-?_

"Tori?" Cat asked again.

"Maybe...um..." Tori murmured. "Beck...?"

She looked up to her friend's now excited gaze.

"Well, yay!" Cat clapped. "Now you just have to tell him-!"

"Tell him? NO, Cat, no! I don't want to tell him." She hesitated. "I think?"

"You will eventually." Cat smiled.

"Just _promise_, Cat." Said Tori. "_Promise_ me that you won't tell anyone, _especially_ Robbie."

Cat slightly frowned. "Bu-"

"-_please_." Tori held out her pinky finger. "Pinky swear."

"_Pinky_ swear?"

"_Pinky_ swear." Tori nodded.

Five seconds passed before Cat extended her own pinky finger.

"Fine, I'll pinky swear." She said. "But only because you're my best friend. I thought my brother would be my best friend, but every time I would tell him a secret he would promise not to tell then go run off and tell everybody! Like the time I told him about my small crush on Sinjin-"

"_Sinjin_?" Tori gasped in half-disgust.

"Shh! Oh man, now I told you! And it's not a secret anymore!" Cat pouted.

"Calm down, Cat. It wasn't a secret anymore when your brother told, remember?"

Cat calmed down a bit.

"And just for the record," Tori continued," from girl to girl-I thought Robbie was _way_ cuter than Sinjin."

"Really?" Cat smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "Cuter than Beck?"

"Let's not get hasty."

* * *

Jade eventually arrived there-and she brought her boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan was as dark as she was-he had pale skin, black hair, and several piercings. No one really talked to him because they didn't like him much. It was obvious Jade didn't give a damn. As soon as she greeted her friends and frenemy, she walked off, hand in hand with him.

"He's a git." Robbie muttered when they were out of earshot. "I never liked him."

"Neither did I." Andre grumbled.

"Neither did I." Tori echoed.

"I heard he is on drugs." Said Cat, staring at the gothic couple. This comment made everyone stop and stare at her. "What? I told my brother about Ryan and he says he goes to college with him. HE says that he watched Ryan get high at all the parties. That's why his nickname is 'High Ry' because no one can get higher than him. He drinks achohol, smokes, and inhales."

Robbie, Andre, and Tori were stunned silent.

"D-does Jade..." Said Tori. "does she know?"

"I think so."

"And she thinks she's..._safe_ with him?"

"Remember this is _Jade_ we're talking about?" Cat reminded her. "She does what she wants. We should stay out of her business. Ryan is who she wants, so be it. If it ever gets too serious, then that's when we'll intervene."

Tori and Robbie exchanged glances.

"Wow, lil Red." Said Andre, surprised. "You know everything, don't cha?"

Cat giggled. "Only things I want to know." Her eyes darted behind Tori's shoulder and smiled wider as Beck put a finger to his lips. Robbie and Andre saw him too and smiled. Tori, who hadn't noticed, stood up, turned around, and nearly tripped; she landed in Beck's awaiting arms.

"Beck!" Tori gasped.

"Hi, there." Beck smiled, then greeted the others, still holding her. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Beck." Said Andre, Robbie, and Cat in unison.

"When did you get here?" Tori asked him as he released her.

"Just now." Beck answered, running his fingers through his hair. Tori bit her lip as she watched him.

"Have you seen Jade?" Cat asked him.

"She waved at me." Beck nodded.

"And Ryan?"

Beck slightly frowned. "Yeah. He gave me the finger. The usual."

"That wasn't nice." Said Tori simpathetically.

"Nah, I'm used to it anyway." He smiled. "So what can I do to help?"


End file.
